User blog:Maymurs/1/25 Maintenance Notice + Updates
Monster Super League will be undergoing maintenance on 1/25 21:00 (UTC +0). Please read below for more info. Maintenance Schedule * 01/25 (Wed) 21:00 ~ 22:50 (UTC+0) (Approx ~2 hours) Maintenance Details ▸ 3 NEW Astromons added * Indra(★5,Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark) * Yaksha(★4,Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark) * Mona(★4,Light/Dark) ▸ Indra added as "Supporter" ▸ Golden Egg Package Added (See Below) ▸ Snowee Capture Event Ended * Snowee will not appear anymore in all area of Story Mode stages. * Snowee will not appear anymore by Summon at Special Shop * (Dark)Snowee Egg at Airship > Shop > Shop/League Point Shop will disappear. * Capture Collection for Snowee at Astroguide will disappear. ▸ 'Snowee and Valkyrie Summon Chance UP' will end and changed into 'Indra Summon Chance UP' ' Clan Improvement' * Clan Battle period is changed from 2 → 4 hours (Before Change: 12:00 ~ 14:00 / 20:00 ~ 22:00 After Change: 12:00 ~ 16:00 / 20:00 ~ 24:00) ※ Please note that Clan Battle Schedule could change after the Preview period ends. * The user can chat with Clan members when selecting Astromons (Preparing Battle) and middle of Battle. * Fixed: When selecting Accept/Reject at Manage Clan, the list scrolls automatically into the top. * The list of requests at Manage Clan will be sorted based on the newest request. Improvements * Gem inventory will be increased from MAX 150 → 200 Gems. * At the end of Battle, the total Energy will be shown and can refill Energy by tapping the (+) button. * Summon → Rebirth → Rebirth Material, if selecting Astromon which has been awakened or evolved, the warning message will pop up. * Friend Info UI will be improved, and Clan info will be added. * Summon → Rebirth → Rebirth UI will be improved, selecting materials will be more practical. Bug Fixes * Active Skill error when the Boss at Dragon Dungeon or Golem Dungeon HP has been reduced to some point. * UI Overlapping when moving from Airship to Special Shop * Clan → Clan Chatting, when the Battle Schedule has started in the same season, the total Battle chance is showed as the Battle Schedule. * Clan → Details → When the Battle Schedule has started in the same season, the "Contribution" is not refreshing. (After fixed, will be refreshed into 0 every new Battle Schedule) * Clan → Clan Chatting → When refreshing the User at Clan chatting, the Clan Master and Clan Officer mark is appearing at member's name. * At upgrading Gems, the upgrade level is appearing as 0 (zero) at Before/After Timezone for Push Notice Update ▸ Time zone for Push Notification will be reverted back into UTC+0 due to unexpected error. ▸ The time limit to receive gifts changed: 4 hours → 6 hours Golden Egg Package Notice ▸ Available from 1/25 to 2/2 (before maint.) with additional rewards sent based on the total purchase. ▸ Package Includes * Legendary Golden Egg: 4~5★ Astromon (All Element) * Supreme Light/Dark Egg: Guaranteed 4★ Astromon (Light/Dark) * Heroic Secret Egg: Guaranteed 5★ Astromon (Fire/Water/Wood) ▸ Special Purchase Details * One Purchase: 1 Legendary Golden Egg + 600 Astrogem + 400,000 Gold + 100 Energy * Five Purchases: 1 Supreme Light/Dark Egg * Ten Purchases: 1 Heroic Secret Egg Source: Official Facebook Page, Maint Notice Official Facebook Page, Golden Egg Package Official Facebook Page, Timezone Update Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes